


Night Terrors

by Morrigayn_DeWyvern



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrigayn_DeWyvern/pseuds/Morrigayn_DeWyvern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bulkhead has terrors in the night from scraplets.  I don't own Transformers in whole or part.  I do not make money off of my writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Terrors

The Autobots took the children home as soon as they were repaired enough to transform into their alternate forms. Later when they returned, all of the Autobots fell into their berths exhausted. Optimus and Arcee were still suffering from the after effects of near offlining from the Antarctic freeze. Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Ratchet auto repair systems were still hard at work trying to finish the minor repairs to mesh and frame from the Scraplet infestation, and they needed rest. 

Bumblebee woke to a hard crash and vibrations thundering through the wall of his berth room. He rolled off the berth, came up with his armor flat against his protoform and weapons onlined in defense. When the natural reaction of the scout being so unceremoniously awakened from a sound recharge passed, he could hear yelps and shrieks coming from across the wall. Bee quickly made his way to Bulkhead’s berth room and keyed in the access code. Inside, he could see flashes of Bulkhead’s weapons as he shot at the darkness and the screams of panic as Bulkhead tumbled and fell over the various items in his berth room. Bee turned the lights on and found a handful of Scraplets chewing various spots on the large, terrified mech. Bee quickly pinpointed the little vermin and shot them off of Bulkhead. He quickly stepped on the Scraplets smashing them flat.

“Are you okay?” Bee buzzed gently in Cybertronian shorthand as he helped Bulkhead to his peds.

The others were further down in the corridor and were too exhausted to come online from recharge at the ruckus.

“I am alright, Bee. Thought it was a bad flux until I onlined to the screech of those little slaggers chewing me alive.” Bulkhead shivered as he explained.

Bumblebee could see Bulkhead was very frightened although he was trying to be nonchalant. Bulkhead’s armor was flat and his ventilations were coming in whirring gasps. Coolant and cleansers were pooled in Bulkhead’s optics, and Bee could hear him trying not to click in shame and fear.

Bumblebee wanted to offer to stay with Bulkhead to help him feel better, but he knew Bulkhead prided himself on being strong and brave. Bee’s thoughts were in a whirl as he started picking up the offlined Scraplets and went to deposit them in a recycling receptacle in the engineering bay. When he returned to Bulkhead’s berth room, he found the large mech on his hands and peds looking under tables and the berth for any stray Scraplets that may have escaped them. Bee could see Bulkhead trembling in a very well grounded fear of the little fraggers.

“I am kinda scared, Bulkhead, that there may be stray Scraplets in my berth. Can I stay with you tonight?” Bee whirred at Bulkhead as he knelt down to search for Scraplets. He wasn’t really all that afraid, but he knew Bulkhead needed a berth mate tonight and maybe for a few nights until they thoroughly eradicated the Cybertronian parasites. There were always a few strays left behind after eradicating a nest of Scraplets. The Autobots would be offlining stray Scraplets for a week or two.  


Bulkhead gave a near inaudible ventilation of relief and relaxed his armor at Bee’s suggestion. He desperately wanted someone to stay with him to keep the terror of the dark infested with Scraplets at bay. He didn’t want anyone to think he was soft or weak, though.

“Okay, Bee. Don’t want ya to get night terrors.” Bulkhead said as he gently pushed against Bee’s shoulder struts in play.

Bee whirred in humorous indignation as he lost his balance and fell on his aft with a loud clank. As Bee picked himself off of Bulkhead’s berth room floor, he noticed something crawling along the seams of the ceiling.  


He motioned to Bulkhead and pointed up. Bulkhead looked up and squawked in terror as he bolted from the berth room. Bee took his time finishing off the few Scraplets scuttling along the ceiling. When he was absolutely sure there were no remaining vermin in Bulkhead’s berth room, he went to look for Bulkhead. He found Bulkhead in a corner of the Rec. Room with his arms around his bent legs with his helm on his knee joints, chirring and clicking in the Cybertronian equivalent of crying. Bee stood in front of the larger mech and pulled Bulkhead into an embrace.

“Shhh…it is okay, Bulkhead. I got ya. They’re all gone, I promise. Let’s go recharge.” Bee told Bulkhead on his internal com.

Bulkhead nodded into the young scout’s chassis. He pulled himself out of Bee’s hug and quietly got to his peds and followed Bee. Bee helped tuck Bulkhead into his berth covering him with the extra large warming blanket. Bee dimmed the lights to their lowest setting before complete dark. That way if Bulkhead woke from a flux, he could see he was safe. Bee climbed into Bulkhead’s berth and cuddled up to the larger ‘Bot pulling the warming blanket around himself. Bulkhead wrapped his arms around the little yellow scout and buried his helm in his neck cables and struts.

“Thank you, Bee.”

“You’re welcome, my friend. Let’s recharge.” Bee commed sleepily.

Both Autobots fell into recharge and recharged soundly through the night and a good portion of the day. Bee recharged with Bulkhead until the remaining parasites were eradicated from the base. He never said anything to anyone else about their recharging arrangement. Bulkhead was eternally grateful at the loyalty of his friend and comrade. 

One day about a week after the last of the Scraplets were gone, Bulkhead flopped down next to Bumblebee in the Rec. Room and pulled the scout into a huge hug. Bee flailed and squawked at the unexpected gesture.

“What’s that for?” Bumblebee whirred when he could catch his ventilations.

“For being my friend.” Bulkhead said in a rare display of deep emotion. 

Bee laughed and tossed Bulkhead an Autobot sized game controller.

“Think you can beat my score?” Bee whirred teasingly.

“Anytime, Bee…anytime.” Bulkhead snickered.

The two played race car games late into the night. Optimus had to make them go recharge when he returned from graveyard patrols and found those two arguing over the game.


End file.
